


A Haunted Look

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Married Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: Jon notices something is amiss when Sansa visits King's Landing with her husband and mother-in-law.day 4: steal me





	A Haunted Look

**Author's Note:**

> title from Tyrion's quote: ''Grief had given her a haunted look...''

The girl that comes to the capital is nothing like the blushing maid he remembers from childhood. This girl is pale and her eyes seem lost. She lets him hug her but does not reciprocate.

 

 

She keeps close to her husband and his family and he would deem it romantic and try to get over his feelings if it weren’t for the way she had looked at him, just once and for a fraction of a second, at the welcome feast held the same day that they arrived. Her icy orbs seemed to silently scream and he had not known true fear until that moment.

 

 

He does not know the boy, but he has no doubt he can be cruel.

 

 

It’s not until he demands that she walk with him that he can see her alone. Cersei Lannister is not powerful enough to go against a prince, bastard or not.

 

 

In front of the weirwood, she grabs his hands and seems to resurface from her own body. “You need to take me away, Jon,” she pleads in a whisper and his heart sinks, “I cannot bear a minute longer.”

 

 

Then she rolls one of her sleeves and he falls to his knees in front of her. Bruises and scars mark her alabaster skin and he can only imagine the rest of her.

 

 

“He hurts me, every night he does.”

 

 

She shakes in his arms and he thinks of his uncle up North, not knowing the hell her daughter is going through.

 

 

“Promise me you’ll take me away, Jon. Please, promise me.”

 

 

How can he say no? He would be a greater monster than Joffrey.

 

 

“I’ll take you far away, Sansa. He’ll never touch you again. I promise.”

 

 

He kisses every inch of her unmarred face and her neck and hands.

 

 

It will not matter if he falls out of favour with his father or if they put a price on his head.

 

 

When he watches Sansa sleep that night, half-naked in his bed, and feels how calmly the sea moves under the boat he stole, he can only feel at ease.


End file.
